


【dv背景哥自慰】抛光

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 但丁不在家发情哥骑ymt自慰哥有批
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【dv背景哥自慰】抛光

乱写 发情哥骑ymt  
哥是cuntboy 不能接受不要看。  
———————————————  
维吉尔快烧坏了。热度从内脏往外蒸腾，他觉着自己要闷熟，往嘴巴里灌水也没用。他把自己锁在房间里。好在这个点没人在家，不怕这窘迫样子让谁看着。  
还是热，手帖了几次额头。他脑子不太清醒，可也觉得不像生病。无名火焰往下腹烧，他腿间湿透。跟个淫荡的娼妓一样冒水。没谁挑逗他爱抚他，就让他湿得连长裤也捂不住。维吉尔三两下撕掉自己的裤子，赤着腿躺上床。他拽掉自己的内裤，往两腿之间摸了一把。黏湿的体液把毛发都粘连一片，维吉尔厌烦地用湿掉的内裤摸了两把，丢到一边。  
yamato就在边上。爱刀静静在旁边卧着，维吉尔无端觉得那武器散发凉意。他靠近它，把它抱在怀中。像条贪婪的龙守护自己的财宝。yamato奇异地镇住他的燥热。稍微好受一些。然而维吉尔体内依旧难耐。他手指探进自己的穴，从两片阴唇间的凹缝填进去。花穴依旧冒水，他伸进去一根手指，身体饥渴地贴上来吮吸。可按压揉捏都没用，他手指越放越多，甚至荒唐地想塞进整个拳头。无论怎么抽插，热度一点没有消退。  
滚烫的，他额头贴着Yamato的刀柄。无意识把刀身夹在两腿之间，刀鞘擦到他的下体。维吉尔身体颤抖，又冒出一小股水。  
维吉尔努力睁开眼，看清楚抱着的爱刀。他犹豫，觉得自己的想法太过荒诞。但热度一点一点蚕食掉他的理智。他难受得要死。恶魔的力量难以招架无端的情欲。  
快点弄完吧。维吉尔想着。他起身跪坐在床上，分开腿缓缓坐在Yamato的刀身上。带着凉意的刀鞘挨到他那两片软肉，花核直接贴在上边。维吉尔抵着墙磨蹭，刀鞘来回在他下体磨过。他心里难受得要死，可舌头爽得伸出来。他磨蹭刀身。汁液被带出，在漂亮的刀鞘上流出淫乱的痕迹。维吉尔握着刀柄，在自己腿间抽插。好像正夹着一根异样的性器，摩擦他的外阴就让他爽得翻白眼。  
维吉尔前边让yamato磨着，又伸出手探进自己的臀缝，他就着自己流的水用手指操自己的后穴。几乎没法在yamato上骑稳。维吉尔口齿不清地抱怨着什么，甚至讨厌自己就两只手没法一下子照顾全身的敏感点。他的乳房变涨变尖，在空气中戳着乳头。好像捏一下就有乳汁喷出来。维吉尔歪着身子让胸膛贴在冰凉的水泥墙上。蹭着梆硬的水泥。  
他用刀鞘蹭自己的下体，抽出手指玩自己的乳头。顾不得什么别的，光想让自己舒服。维吉尔躺下来，侧着。让Yamato更贴合他的下身。他烧坏了，从里到外滚烫。爱刀因他体温捂热。他骑着Yamato高潮，不断发出破碎的呻吟。  
但丁总算结束了这桩委托，连跑带喘回到家中。“我回来了！”  
他这样一说，楼下没人。没有回应。他上楼看到维吉尔的房间门关着。但丁正要敲门，却听到门板后面传来维吉尔的喘气声。像是抽泣又像是情动。   
但丁连忙推开门。却看到他哥躺在床上夹着Yamato自慰，舌尖伸出，眼睛翻白，明明没有插入却一副被操傻了的样子。全然没有意识到房间被侵入。  
但丁咽了一口口水，试探道：“维吉尔？”  
维吉尔一愣，在这时候他骑在Yamato上体液射出来，在但丁面前高潮。  
END


End file.
